


Hajime Hinata's Epic Movie Night (That Definitely Isn't a Date)

by Gingerbucket95



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: Hajime goes to Mikan's place for a for movies, and tries desperately to figure out if he's on a date
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Hajime Hinata's Epic Movie Night (That Definitely Isn't a Date)

"T-thanks for coming over, Hajime, I-I really hope you enjoy yourself."

Mikan kept her eyes downcast as usual. Hajime smiled as gently as he could.

"Of course, I'm glad you invited me."

Mikan ushered Hajime over to the couch. There wasn't anything special in the room, except for a few medical magazines and notepads strewn about. A nearby cabinet was clearly overflowing with bandaids and syringes. If there was anyone who wore their ultimate talent on their sleeve, it was Mikan Tsumiki. 

Hajime settled into the couch, asking, "Which movie do you want to start with?"

Tsumiki moved down next to him. She wasn't too close, but it was far closer than Hajime would've expected from someone so timid.

"W-well... I may not look like it, but I kind of like horror films.. and I think you said you brought one?" Mikan almost whispered, looking up at him. 

Hajime blushed slightly and nodded. "Sure, if that's what you'd like." He couldn't help but note how _boring_ he sounded.

_Why am I being so critical of myself?_

"I-I'll go put the disc in.."

"Oh! Yeah, thanks Mikan." Hajime rubbed the back of his head as Tsumiki dealt with the VCR. When she returned to the couch, though..

"Um.. Mikan?"

"Yes?"

Mikan was now sitting even closer, the two's thighs now barely touching. Here, Hajime realized that Mikan was, maybe, attractive. Maybe.

"Nevermind, it was nothing."

"Ah, I understand... I-I guess."

Hajime wanted to shift to the edge of the couch and stretch out, but he found himself genuinely enjoying the contact, however slight it was. He resigned to stay where he was, and the movie started. A dark veil rose from bottom to top, and the title card appeared.

**"The Boy With No Limbs"**

Within a split second, Mikan piped up. "Ooh! I've seen this one! It's really good!"

"Yeah?" Hajime's eyes widened a bit. She was filled with confidence and vigor, eyes shining.

"Yes! It's one of my favorites! Mikan leaned in rather close to Hajime, and began explaining nearly the entire plot, from beginning to end. She waved her arms about, mimicking several scenes and gradually becoming more excited as the minutes ticked by. Hajime tried his best to play along despite being a stranger to the film.

"Ooh! And then, at the end, it's revealed that his boyfriend did it! And if you rewatch it, it makes alot of sense! A-"

Mikan halted. Hajime watched as she slowly lost any enthusiasm she once had. "Mikan?"

"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry, I..."

"Hey..." Hajime softly put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Hajime pulled her into a hug, which she melted right into, slowly letting out tears.

"No... I-I ruined it for you. You... You already know h-how it ends..."

"No, that's not important."

Mikan looked back up at him, face still full of intense regret. "But-"

"No, really." Hajime, against his better judgement, carefully lifted his palm to her cheek. 

"I'm not just here for movies, I'm here to spend time with you. And even if you told me what happened, it's not a problem at all. I forgive you."

Mikan went very quiet. For a moment, Hajime was scared that she might take it the wrong way. A second later, though, Mikan shot back into his arms.

"Oh!"

"Hajime... Thank you... This never happens..."

Hajime just pulled her closer, slowly running his hands through her hair. "Hey, hey..."

After a few minutes, Mikan's tears dried up. As she lifted her head off of Hajime's chest, showing the light tints of pink on her cheeks.

"Mikan, do you feel alright? Your face is really red."

"Oh, no, I feel okay. I think I'm just feeling a little excited..." Mikan settled into Hajime's side a bit, before sitting up completely straight. "For the movie! Excited for the movie, I mean!"

"Yes, of course." Hajime smiled warmly, pulling her closer. "I'm excited, myself."

Mikan beamed up at him, giggling to herself. "Alright! B-but, do you think we can go on to the next movie? I kind of watched the whole thing in my head a minute ago. I-If it's okay with you, you know."

"Sure, as long as you want to."

"Okay!"

Mikan excitedly moved over to the VCR and changed out the movie. She rushed back to the couch, crashing onto it. This time, she was nearly on top of Hajime, a large portion of her thigh overlapping with his. Whatever it was, it was different than the little hug earlier.

Even so, Mikan didn't seem to notice how close she was. "I hope that, I hope that you-" She stuttered. "I-I don't think it's a bad movie, or... Or anything..."

"I'm sure it's alright, we'll probably enjoy it."

"Okay, but please, please tell me if it's... Not very good, okay?"

"Alright" 

And so, the film began, and Hajime's eyes widened.

**"The Passion of Lovers Lost"**

Hajime put a hand on his forehead. _I... I didn't bring this one..._

"Now... now I know it's not what you might've expected, but..."

"No, it's alright. It's just a movie."

"Ah, that's good!" Mikan grinned an adorable smile at him again, and turned towards the screen. 

Hajime thought to himself. _If she picked a movie like this, when it's just the two of us, what else could she have intended?_ _If I misinterpret this, she might be really uncomfortable. And if I'm right... Well she still might be uncomfortable!_ _Maybe if I just test the waters, I can find out without weirding her out?_

Hajime stretched his arms into the air, and carefully lowered his arms back down, trying to land one on Tsumiki's shoulders. Every inch was mile, but no matter how close he got, he couldn't stop himself from worrying. Eventually, he found his target.

"Mmm.." Tsumiki sighed, tilting her head into Hajime's side.

_Ah._

Hajime didn't really focus on the movie. Over time, Mikan had molded more and more into him, her head now resting on his chest. By the end of the film, they had both wrapped around each other completely.

"Hajime..." Mikan tilted her head in his direction, while settling into his side.

"Mikan?" 

"I..." Mikan seemed to think for a long time. As Hajime looked down at her, her face rapidly changed, moving from a huge smile to a huge flush. "I think I really like spending time with you. L-like this I mean. Like... Being close to you. I like it.

Mikan properly turned her eyes to him. "Is that okay to think?"

"Mikan...." Hajime gazed at her. Earlier that night, he would've seen a friend of his that he respected. Now? Now, he saw someone who he wanted to confide in. Someone who he can spend nights like this with. Someone he can be close to.

"Well, I really hope that's okay to think." Hajime wrapped his arms around her neck, and shifted up to her. "...Because I think I feel the same way."

Mikan immediately blushed deeply, yet gave him her best smile. "I'm glad!"

To Hajime's surprise, after squirming a little and looking embarrassed, Mikan leaned up to his cheek, and planted a kiss there. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

But before she could finish, Hajime had already bridged the gap between their lips. The kiss lasted for about a second, but it was all they needed. Mikan shot her arms around Hajime pulling him as closely as she could, as if trying to pull him inside of her body. Luckily for her, he did the same.

And there they lay. The two held each other for a long while, the cd's menu screen music looping over and over. They had already tuned it out. Kisses were shared, and giggles were had, and by the end of the night, Hajime had the girl of his dreams in his arms. He closed his eyes, rested his hands on her back, and drifted off to sleep, trying to remember to kiss her in the morning, as now, he knew she needed it. Maybe he needed it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been officially spell checked! It was my first one, so I'm goin through everything and fixing it up ;) Plot is the same though, so if you reread, no worries


End file.
